If we sleep together
by BillySage
Summary: "Tweek, quand on met un film, on le regarde jamais, c'est juste une excuse pour se mettre au lit. Pour baiser, quoi" " Ben justement, j'en ai marre de ne jamais le regarder, le film, moi!" Creek.


**If we sleep together**

.**  
**

Je sors le disque de sa boite et le pose dans la plateforme. Celle-ci se referme lentement avec un bruit enroué.

_**Tu vas voir, c'est un super film. C'est Kévin qui me l'a conseillé**.

Craig me sourit faiblement et je me jette à côté de lui sur le lit. J'adore regarder des films chez Craig parce que, comme il adore le cinéma, il a aménagé sa chambre pour optimiser la qualité. C'est important pour lui, à tel point qu'il ne supporte pas de regarder des films téléchargés, enregistrés dans la salle de cinéma. Ça le rend dingue.

Craig va souvent au cinéma, mais rarement avec moi. Jamais en fait. On n'a pas vraiment les mêmes gouts. En général, il y va seul, ou avec Clyde à la rigueur. Pourtant, eux-non plus n'ont pas les mêmes goûts, mais ils s'en accommodent. J'ai plusieurs fois dit à Craig que moi aussi, je pourrais faire des concessions – je ne suis pas quelqu'un de difficile – mais il s'est contenté de hausser les épaules sans répondre. Je n'ai pas insisté. Ça aussi, il déteste, quand j'insiste.

Dès les premières minutes du film, je suis captivé. Je ne suis pas un grand fan de films compliqués, mais c'est un bon exercice pour moi : ça m'oblige à rester concentré pour suivre l'histoire. Je plisse les yeux pour écouter chacun de leurs mots, tous aussi cruciaux les uns que les autres, quand tout à coup, je sens quelque chose de chaud passer sous ma chemise. Je sursaute et crie même.

_**Ah**!

Et voilà. Je n'ai pas entendu le nom de code du personnage principal. Je ne vais plus rien comprendre à l'histoire. Pourtant, ce que j'ai identifié comme étant une main n'est pas découragée par ma nervosité et continue de remonter le long de mon ventre et à caresser ma peau.

_**Que... qu'est-ce que tu fais**? Je bredouille.

Il ne répond pas. Il ne répond jamais de toute façon. Il garde un visage impassible. Il défait les boutons et me force à me redresser pour m'ôter le vêtement.

_**S'il te plait non, je veux regarder le film**. Je proteste en replaçant le tissu sur mes épaules.

Mon copain me regarde quelques secondes, un peu étrangement, puis retombe contre le mur. Agacé, je saisis la télécommande et reviens deux minutes en arrière. Le film fait deux heures, à ce rythme on arrivera jamais au bout.

Je m'installe plus confortablement contre l'épaule de Craig et serre même un oreiller contre moi pour le dissuader de revenir. Mais à peine ai-je le temps de me replonger dans l'histoire que je sens sa main passer dans mes cheveux. Habituellement j'adore ça, mais là, automatiquement je me méfie. A raison : trente secondes plus tard, il embrasse ma tempe et glisse lentement mais sûrement vers ma bouche. Pas que je sois contre un baiser, mais là, il est en plein milieu de l'écran.

_**Craig**, je grogne, **je vois plus rien**.

_**Pas grave**, rétorque-t-il la voix étouffée dans mon cou, **il est nul toute façon**.

_**Menteur!** Je m'écrie en le repoussant,** je sais que c'est tout à fait le genre de film que tu aimes. Et même si l'histoire ne te plait pas, tu ne peux qu'être intéressé par la structure et par le traitement des personnages! Je le sais, j'ai demandé à Kévin exprès, il est avec toi en option cinéma**!

Touché. Craig, vexé, se renfonce dans son coin en silence et me laisse enfin regarder l'écran. Dix minutes plus tard, mon copain me signale qu'il s'absente quelques secondes, je hoche la tête sans me détourner de l'écran. Finalement, c'est moi qui suis complètement absorbé par l'histoire, à tel point que je ne remarque pas tout de suite que Craig est de retour dans la chambre. Il se racle la gorge et je me tourne vers lui. Grave erreur. Je pousse un cri perçant. Oh mon dieu. Il est tout nu!

Craig prend mon hurlement suraigüe pour une invitation et rampe sur le lit vers moi. Trois secondes plus tard, je suis presque nu moi-aussi, quasiment sans défense.

_**Craig! Ngh – arrête je te dis, je veux regarder le film**.

_**On s'en fout, je le regarderai tout seul ce film. Là j'ai envie d'être avec toi**. Rétorque-t-il en mordant doucement mon cou. Pendant un instant – moins d'un instant – j'ai envie d'éteindre la télé et de me laisser entrainer mais tout à coup je m'aperçois que si je fais ça, je ferai comme d'habitude. Comme toujours on fera l'amour et rien d'autre.

_**Ça suffit Craig, c'est quoi ton problème à la fin**? Je hurle en le repoussant encore plus brutalement que je le ne pensais. Son corps nu roule et tombe du lit.

_**Aie**. Grogne-t-il en se frottant le genou. Il y a un moment de silence. J'ai peur de l'avoir blessé. Il fait quelques pas dans la chambre pour s'assurer que tout fonctionne bien et, tête basse, renfile ses vêtements.

_**Craig, s'i****l te plait, je**...

_**Lâche-moi**!

Mince, je me sens mal maintenant. J'ai vraiment du lui faire de la peine.

_**Craig**...

_**Laisse-moi. T'aurais pu me dire si t'avais juste pas envie. C'est pas l'impression que j'avais moi**.

_**Hein**?

_**Enfin, Tweek, quand on met un film, on le regarde jamais, c'est juste une excuse pour se mettre au lit. Pour baiser, quoi**.

_**Ben justement, j'en ai marre de ne jamais le regarder, le film, moi**!

Craig se fige, il regarde à droite, à gauche, puis par terre, et enfin il dit :

_**C'est vrai**?

_**Ben – ngh- oui**.

_**Mais moi je croyais... enfin, je veux dire, le cinéma c'est mon truc à moi. J'ai toujours pensé que ça t'intéressait pas plus que ça**.

_**Ben si. J'aurais été content de partager ta passion. Mais tu ne m'en as jamais laissé l'occasion. Tu ne veux jamais aller au cinéma avec moi. Tu ne veux même jamais aller nulle part. On fait des choses, je veux dire, mais toujours en groupe. On ne fait que l'amour lorsqu'on est seuls. On n'a même presque jamais de vraies conversations! Et franchement, j'en ai assez. Je sais pas vraiment pourquoi t'es avec moi Craig, mais si c'est pour le cul dis-le moi tout de suite**.

Nouveau silence. Je me rends compte que je me suis mis à pleurer seulement lorsque mes larmes glissent dans mon cou. Je m'assoie sur le lit et vois les pieds de Craig quitter sa chambre. Je n'ai pas la force de lui demander où il va. Je crois que je gardais tout ça en moi depuis trop longtemps.

Ça fait huit mois que Craig et moi sortons ensemble. Avant, nous étions amis, mais on se fréquentait pas plus que ça. On ne se voyait jamais sans Clyde, Token, Kévin ou les autres. Et un jour, il est venu prendre un café chez Harbuck. J'étais au comptoir et on a discuté.

C'était comme le redécouvrir pour la première fois. Il n'était plus ce gars taciturne qui me faisait un peu peur, mais un jeune homme superbe, gentil, passionné de cinéma et son apathie chronique s'était transformée en flegme coolissime. Qui en plus avait une bonne influence sur moi.

Le top du top : Craig buvait de l'arabica, noir, corsé. Comme moi. Si ça ce n'était pas un signe.

Quand on s'est mis ensemble, personne n'y a cru. On nous regardait comme des bêtes de foires, une attraction. Le énième couple qui ne tiendrait pas la semaine, ajouté au fait que nous étions gays. Mais on a tenu. Et on est bien ensemble. Enfin, si on oublie ce léger détail : depuis la perte de notre virginité il y a six mois, on arrête plus de faire l'amour. Tout le temps, dès qu'on est seul.

Au début, ça me plaisait, je me disais que c'était une passade, que c'était normal et qu'elle cesserait d'elle-même. Mais ça n'a pas cessé. Et je ne le supporte plus. Faut dire aussi, je ne dis pas non. Il se jette souvent sur moi, et je ne le repousse pas vraiment. Je l'ai peut être conforté dans sa logique.

_**Tiens, ça va te faire du bien**.

Craig me tend une tasse de café et prend place à côté de moi. Il s'assoit au bord du lit, avec précaution. Comme si je lui avais fait un peu peur. Je le sens marcher sur des œufs lorsque sa main se pose doucement sur mon épaule.

_**Tu sais Tweek... je suis pas avec toi que pour le cul, c'est juste que... quand je suis avec toi je peux pas vraiment me contrôler**.

_**Pour de vrai**? Je demande sans y croire. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais la personne la plus sexy du monde ; je m'habille toujours avec des vêtements trop larges et mes cheveux ne ressemblent à rien.

_**Pour de vrai**. **J'ai toujours adoré tes cheveux emmêlés, c'est sexy. Et tes vêtements larges, ils me donnaient envie de savoir ce qu'il y avait dessous. Pendant des semaines j'ai eu envie de t'enlever tes vêtements et maintenant que j'ai le droit de le faire – et plus encore – j'arrive plus à m'arrêter. Quand on est au lycée c'est déjà dur alors à la maison... Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé mais tu sais que je ne suis pas doué avec les sentiments et tous ces trucs**...

Je le sais. Craig est un véritable handicapé des sentiments. Il a du s'y reprendre à quatre fois pour m'inviter à sortir, et il m'a embrassé par surprise, la première fois. Je me tourne vers lui et le prends dans mes bras. Il me rend mon étreinte. On reste un long moment comme ça, jusqu'à ce que j'oublie quel était le problème entre nous.

_**Tu sais**, reprend-t-il, **tu es si gentil, si patient avec moi, tu me donnes tellement que je ne sais pas comment te rendre la pareille ou te remercier. J'ai beau essayé j'ai l'impression de ne pas te rendre un dixième de ce que tu me donnes**...

J'ai compris ce qu'il essayait de me dire : pour lui, me faire l'amour, c'est un moyen de me montrer qu'il m'aime, de m'écouter, de passer du temps avec moi. C'est maladroit, mais tellement touchant.

_**C'est pas grave Craig, t'as pas besoin de te forcer**. Je souffle.

Il est peut être un handicapé des sentiments, mais c'est mon handicapé à moi.

.

**End**

* * *

Je ne suis pas contente de la fin, mais j'aime le sujet. C'est important de parler de ces choses-là, je pense. Rien de surprenant quant au couple, bien que je me rend compte que Tweek est pas mal question _handicapé des sentiments_. Un Kyle/Kenny aurait peut être mieux fonctionné mais j'aime trop le Creek!

Le titre et la fiction sont inspirés de la chanson La familia de Mirah. vous la connaissez forcément, c'est la musique de la pub _Kinder Maxi_

Une dernière chose, ''to sleep together" en anglais veut souvent dire _coucher ensemble, faire l'amour_, pas seulement dormir.

PS : Kat, merci pour ta review sur Smile =)


End file.
